Will Their Love Survive?
by Marie-626
Summary: Rose got on that boat with her mother and other first class. Rose is also getting married. Lastly, Rose is still in love with a certain Jack, who survived Titanic and hasn't been able to find Rose yet. Will he find her in time? Will their love survive?
1. You Found Me!

Once on the Carpathia, Rose made her way to look over the ocean. Tears flowed freely down her face.

She had only once person on her mind- that was Jack Dawson.

Now, as she sat here she shunned herself for ever stepping into the boat with her mother.

"Are you alright Rose?"

She shook Cal's hand off her shoulder and didn't respond.

"Fine, but your mother wants you to come in."

She nodded and heard him walk off.

So much had happened on the Titanic.

'You jump and I'll jump in there after you' Isn't that was Jack had said to her? Shouldn't she have done the same thing. If she had jumped off with him, they could have gotten onto steerage together and lived a long happy life. Instead she took a lifeboat. Jack had said he'd survive, but he didn't.

Mother knew it, Cal knew it, and so did Rose- though she refused to believe it.

"Excuse me sir, my husband. Loridon, Mack Loridon, do you know where I could find him."

"I'm sorry ma'am, there's no one with that name on board."

"No" The woman cried, "you must be mistaken"

Rose felt slightly better that she wasn't the only one in this agony and pain. She wrapped the coat closer around herself and felt in her pocket, it was the jewel. Well Cal would certainly be happy. He had given her this coat before she and-

Every time she thought about it she could hardly contain her tears. She should have known better than to leave him.

It wasn't just an infatuation. What her and Jack had was special. It was true love and she knew it would never come back.

Heading back to her room she found her mother sitting there with Cal.

"Rose darling" Her mother hugged her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded once more, she couldn't even bring herself to talk to them, any of them.

"The ship is reaching America shortly, you and Cal will have the wedding as planned."

Rose wanted to scream, wanted to protest. Tell her mother that the only one she loved was Jack and she refused to love no other, but she didn't. She just nodded again.

- - -

'I'm getting married' Rose thought. 'It can't be so bad'

Her gown was beautiful and she slowly made her way down the aisle to where Cal stood.

The priest began to speak again and Rose began getting doubts. How could she marry? She was only 18.

"..If anyone objects to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace-"

"I object"

Cal turned to glare as someone walked down the aisle.

A certain someone-

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed.

//Please review because I'm only writing more depending on the amount of reviews.//


	2. How did you Survive?

1"Jack!"

Indeed the man standing there was the man who she had thought to be dead.

Rose didn't think, she didn't need to, she just ran straight into his arms.

"I thought you were never coming back" Rose cried in between kisses.

"I'm a survivor Rose, I though you knew that." He smiled.

Cal stalked down the aisle and forced them apart. "I'm going to have a talk with Jack darling" He told Rose trying to control his anger.

He led Jack into a separate room and sat him down in a chair. "So you think you can just show up and ruin our wedding day?"

Jack nodded. "I don't think Rose's day was ruined"

"You're right" Cal said an evil smile on his face. He then left the room and locked the door. Jack tried the knob but found he couldn't get out.

He swore under his breath and began to think. Rose wouldn't marry Cal, she would come find him.

Cal returned to the wedding hall and managed to remain looking angry.

"Where's Jack?" Rose asked him.

"He decided I was right and that you should marry me" Cal lied.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed confused.

"You heard me. He's not interested. He only objected because he wanted to make a grand entrance. Darling Jack loves someone else"

Rose didn't believe him. She fled the wedding hall calling Jack's name.

"Rose!" Jack yelled back. "Rose!"

She found the room he was in and tried the knob. "I don't have the key Jack" She exclaimed.

He slipped a bobby pin under the door and she fiddled with the lock.

The door clicked and she opened it.

"Let's go Jack, let's leave"

"I have a place where we can go" Jack said and the two rushed out.

Running through the streets, Jack showed her a small house which they entered.

Rose lay down on the couch and Jack kissed her passionately.

Cal would never find them here, no they would live happily on their own.

"I love you Jack" Rose said. "How did you survive Jack, I looked all over the Carpathia for you."

"I saved him"

Rose looked up to see who was talking and gasped.

//Please Review I want ten reviews at least before I write more...//


	3. A couple of weeks!

"I saved him"

Rose turned around to see a pretty young girl there...Delia, another passenger who had been in steerage as well.

Jack grinned. "Clever girl Delia...found a few pieces of wood and built her own lifeboat. Dunno how she did it so fast"

"I heard it was your wedding day?" Delia asked turning to face Rose.

Rose nodded, somewhat sidetracked. "Wait how long have you been in America for?"

"A couple of weeks" was Jack's response casually.

"A couple of weeks?!" She exclaimed angrily jumping to her feet. Jealousy rose within her. Jack had spent the past weeks with Delia doing what? She glared at her angrily.

Jack came to her side "Rose please, we had to wait for the right time"

Rose could not speak she instead fled the house

Sorry it's so short... More coming


End file.
